Fall Days Under Pressure Part 1
by penguins0013
Summary: Inu Yasha gets a suprising visit from Koga when he was suppose to meet up with Kagome. Things dont seem to be quite the same when Koga says that Miroku has something to tell him. Now, Inu Yasha has to find Miroku and Kagome...


Red-colored leaves blow side to side on the branch, almost ready to take flight toward the ground. The wind slowly picks up as the time passes on that mid-fall day. A shadow suddenly merges from the forest, looking, waiting, by the red-leaf tree. Searching left and right in one spot, the figure sits, not knowing what to do.

"Damn it! Where is she? She said that we would meet here."

Almost giving up all hope, the figure starts to draw a picture of a girl on the brown soil in front of him. His white little dog ears located on the top of his head, twitched, indicating that someone or something is close by. Looking around, the figure starts to sniff the air and looks to the right. As he suspected, another figure is sitting among the treetops, glancing over at him. He sees the figure in the trees and quickly erases the image below.

"What are you doing over there, Mutt Face?" asked the figure in the trees.

"So it's you, Koga. Still want to get your ass kicked, I see." He said as he got up from his spot beneath the tree, and cracks his knuckles. "Plus, it's non of your business what I'm doing."

Koga shifts his weight on the some-what sturdy tree branch as he watches the other figure slowly walk over to him.

"Well, well. I guess you don't want me to tell you what happened. Go ahead and fight me. You're just wasting precious time, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha tensed and grew wide-eyed. He stopped dead in his tracks. The thought of Kagome, the girl he had feelings for but wouldn't tell a soul, being held captive somewhere or something worse raced through his mind. He couldn't help but to ask his foe of what he was going to tell him.

"Koga! You better tell me, now! What is it? Is Kagome in trouble?" Inu Yasha said frantically.

"No, nothing of the sort. Calm down, Dog Breath and I will tell you. Plus, I wouldn't be here talking to you if my dearest Kagome was in danger."

A weird look came across Inu Yasha's face. He was defiantly anxious about what Koga is about to tell him now. The wolf demon leaped from his spot in the old tree down to the earth below. Landing only a few feet away from Inu Yasha, he prepares himself to reveal everything.

"I stumbled across you monk friend a little while back today. He had some interesting things to tell me," He chuckled a bit but continued, "He told me to go find you because he really needed to speak to you about something urgent. Most of the time he was very quiet about it. Kind of suspicious if you ask me."

**Inu Yasha's thoughts**

Why in the hell would Miroku ask Koga to come find me when he could've done that by himself? Hmmm…it doesnt seem like Miroku.This might be a trap. Whoever it is besides Miroku probably wants me to go over there so they don't have to search for me. It's not like Miroku to not clearly state what the problem is.No…what am I worrying about? I'll just find Miroku and ask him about this whole thing. I'm sure he will tell me, if it is him.

**End of Inu Yasha's thoughts**

"Hey Mutt Face! What's your deal? Huh? Are u going to go see what Miroku wants or what?"

Still thinking, Inu Yasha concludes that he is going to find Miroku, see what he wants and also ask about Kagome, since he hasn't seen her in a long time and wasn't at their meeting place. Yep…that's his plan so far.

"Yeah…I am. Uh…Koga…thanks. But don't think that we're friends or anything!"

Before Koga had a chance to say anything, Inu Yasha vanished into the forest.

Leaves whip past, the ground flying under in a blur; hours pass like minutes, and still no sign on Miroku or the others. The dog demon grows more worried and more determined as the sky grows darker. Jumping from tree to tree, every move that he makes seems like an eternity. Why can't he find anyone? Is he all alone? No…he's being followed. Inu Yasha quickens his pace but the mysterious person or demon keeps up.

Inu Yasha knows that he can't stay in this pace forever, so he misses the next branch and reaches to the darker bottom of the forest. Without thinking, he automatically turns around and whips out his Tetsusaiga, full form. Ready to fight and determined to beat whatever is out there.

A minute slowly ends, nothing to be found or heard. He is on full alert to the surroundings around him. Suddenly, Inu Yasha's red kimono on his left arm splits in two, the other half gently floats to the black soil. He glances at it as it almost reaches to his feet. Out of the corner of his right gold colored eye, a large shadow charges for him.

Aware of the danger, Inu Yasha leaps high with his strong legs and turns around in mid-air miraculously landing on a thick branch, which he was hoping for. Grasping his Tetsusaiga with both hands, he waits for the shadow to emerge somewhere below him.

An ear-piercing screech is all that Inu Yasha heard.

"It sounded like whatever was down there is dead now. What the hell was that anyways?" asking himself.

The hanyou eases his way down again, one branch at a time. As soon as he left the last tree branch, a strong odor of fresh blood filled his lungs. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing...

* * *

Alright, this was my first ever fanfic. You shouldplease tell me what you thought of it! hehe Thank you for taking time to read my fanfic! Ii am going to continue this fanfic soon. If you have any suggestions, comments or questions just e-mail me! 


End file.
